


Scarlet New Year

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Balloons, Candy, Champagne, Dancing, Disco Balls, F/F, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love, Music, New Year's Kiss, New Years, New Years party, Party, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: As per usual, with the holiday Tony Stark has to throw a party.He invites anyone and everyone that he can.He goes all out with music, balloons, drinks, people, and of course a Tony Stark version of a good time.But not everyone at the party, is looking to get drunk. Or even kiss/make out with some stranger. They would rather spend the last day of 2018, with the one that they love. Making 2019, the best year they possibly can.While Tony is busy with this guests, during the count down to the New Year. Two couples sneak off to be alone, with the one they love. Ringing in the New Year, the only way they wish to.





	1. Tony's plans

**Author's Note:**

> Given the context of this story, normally I would have put it on my other account. But because it is a holiday story. I decided to keep it under this account.  
> If anyone is wondering, why I don't do more stories like this here. It is because, I have a second account for that.

A New Year's party, is anything but bland. Especially for someone like Tony Stark.

 

\----

To keep the tower safe, and slightly "private". Tony throws his party, in one of his Malibu homes.

 

\---

Tony invited everyone, every Avenger (he insisted should be there), and any hot or good looking woman Tony saw... He made an exception, to invite a few men as well.

 

\--

The only person not in attendance. Peter Parker, for quite obvious reasons.

 

\---

The upstairs and main entertainment area. Of Tony's home is filled with balloons touching the ceiling, disco balls in the corner, several waiters carrying trays of alcohol, a sparkler in the champagne bottles, and champagne glasses full of candy for those who aren't drinking.

 

\----

For his Avenger friends, or rather Avenger teammates (depending on Tony's relationship with them.) Tony hand-picked... Okay honestly, Pepper picked their outfits for the party.

 

\--

A few of the Avengers turned down, Tony's offer.

 

-

Steve stuck to his usual blue button up shirt, dark pants, and his hair swooped to the side.

 

-

Clint doesn't bother dressing up. He puts on a grey plaid shirt, black jeans, and a black leather jacket.

 

-

Natasha turns down Tony's idea, of a tight dress. Instead wearing a white button up blouse, and a black skirt.

 

-

Wanda wears a cute backless, spaghetti strapped, black dress with flowers.

 

-

Then there's Bruce. He wears his classic purple button up shirt, khaki pants, and black shoes. That way he could feel, at least a little comfortable around strangers.

 

\----

The Avengers Tony invited in total. Include Alyona, Allison, Sam Wilson, Thor, and Bucky Barnes.

 

\---

Bucky turns down the offer. He stays at the tower instead.

 

\--

Sam is in need of a drink, so he happily tags along. Forcing Steve to join him.

 

-

Thor would never turn down the offer.

 

\---

Allison and Alyona, the newest members. Have differing opinions.

 

-

Allison could use a drink, and she'd never turn down the opportunity to kiss Steve.

 

-

While Alyona would rather, stab her eyes out. Than go to a party, thrown by Tony Stark.

 

\--

However, Wanda asks Alyona to join her. To which Alyona agrees, as much as she knows she'll hate it.

 

\----

Thor wears brown suit coat, a slightly matching shirt underneath, and a pair of jeans.

 

-

Allison on a whim, wears the dress from Tony. A backless, dark blue sequin dress, long sleeves, and a skirt mid-thigh length. Her medium length blonde hair kept down.

 

-

Alyona wears a low cut top, black dress, spaghetti straps, and black opera gloves. Her long black hair, put into a bun.


	2. Tony's party

The house is overwhelmed by noise. Music coming out of every speaker in the house, people talking or laughing, and champagne corks popping.

 

\----

It's twenty minutes before ball drop, the year will be over, and the clean slate starts.

 

\---

Allison and Alyona are sitting on the couch. They're watching Tony make a fool of himself.

 

-

Tony's showing off Pepper, and keeping some of his party ways. He grabs champagne glass, after champagne glass.

 

\--

"At least he's happy." Allison shrugs.

 

"Yeah. But if he comes to me, one more time. To take his anxiety, I might break his finger." Alyona sighs.

 

"Empath problems." Allison giggles.

 

"Tell me about it." Alyona says, as she adjusts her black opera gloves.

 

"Do you really need to wear those?" Allison asks.

 

"Everyone on the team, insists I wear them always." Alyona nods.

 

"It's a party Aly, you're not going to mess with someone's feelings." Allison shrugs.

 

"It helps for when they bump into me. I don't have to feel there, disgusting urges." Alyona gags.

 

"Alight, fair enough." Allison smiles.

 

\----

"Ladies." Sam smiles, as he appears from the sea of people.

 

"Allison." Sam hands her a glass of red wine.

 

"Oh thank you sir." Allison smiles.

 

-

"Alyona." Sam smiles, handing her a glass of candy.

 

"Cheers." Alyona giggles.

 

\--

"How you doin'?" Sam chuckles.

 

"Honestly I'm bored." Alyona shrugs.

 

"I don't mind the party. But honestly I'd rather, be alone with Steve." Allison shrugs.

 

"Well in about-" Sam checks his watch. "Five minutes, you can be."

 

"Time hasn't gone that quickly. Has it?" Alyona asks, grabbing Sam's wrist.

 

"Wow, it has." Allison says, as she checks the watch.

 

"Where is-?"

 

"Everyone outside! Fireworks are about to start!" Tony announces.

 

-

The sea of people, slowly walk out front.

 

-

"Roof." Sam answers Allison.

 

"Thanks." Allison smiles.

 

-

Sam nods as Allison goes to the roof.

 

\---

Alyona sighs.

 

"Alyona." A small voice says.

 

-

Alyona looks up to see Wanda smiling at her.

 

-

Wanda holds out her hand.

 

-

"Go." Sam whispers, with a smirk.

 

-

Alyona playfully glares at Sam. Before getting up, and taking Wanda's hand.


	3. Wanda's New Year

"Are you sure, we want to be in here?" Alyona asks, as Wanda pulls her into an upstairs bedroom.

 

"It's a guest room. I checked with Friday, Tony's never been in here." Wanda giggles.

 

"I sure hope you're right." Alyona says, as Wanda pulls her to the bed.

 

"I know I'm right." Wanda smiles, as she sits on the bed.

 

-

Alyona sits next to Wanda.

 

\---

"So why the private bedroom?" Alyona asks.

 

"This is my first party. I kinda know, the tradition around New Year's." Wanda shrugs.

 

"And?" Alyona asks.

 

"I want to break that tradition. I want to make our own." Wanda sighs.

 

"Alright, new tradition how?" Alyona nods.

 

"I want you to kiss me at 11:59." Wanda smiles.

 

"Wa-"

 

"And we break the kiss, at 12:01. That way I end the old year, and start New Year. Happy and with the person I love." Wanda holds Alyona's gloved hand.

 

"Wanda..." Alyona sighs. "You're adorable."

 

-

Wanda giggles, and she checks the bedside clock.

 

\--

"30 seconds, until 11:59." Wanda turns to Alyona.

 

-

Alyona holds her breath.

 

\--

"Take off your gloves." Wanda demands.

 

"Wanda-"

 

"I want you to feel me, and I want to feel you." Wanda nods.

 

"Okay." Alyona smiles, taking off her gloves.

 

-

Wanda checks the bedside clock.

 

\---

"It's time." Wanda smiles.

 

-

Alyona cups Wanda's face, their lips meet in a passionate kiss, and Wanda's hands rest on Alyona's hips.

 

-

Wanda gets goosebumps on her skin.

 

-

Alyona can feel the warmth of Wanda's passion, the tingle down her spine from desire, and the softness of her skin.


	4. Steve's New Year

On the roof Steve looks down at everyone. The cool wind blowing against his skin.

 

\----

"Hey stranger." Allison smiles, as she stands next to Steve.

 

"You know, I still feel like my old self. Every time I look at you." Steve sighs with a smile.

 

"What does that mean?" Allison asks, furrowing her brow.

 

"Well I get nervous, bashful, and maybe a little tongue tied." Steve shrugs.

 

"You're so adorable." Allison smiles.

 

"I'm just lucky to have you." Steve smiles.

 

"Do you feel lucky enough, to kiss me at midnight?" Allison smirks, turning to Steve.

 

"It would be my pleasure." Steve smiles, turning to Allison.

 

\---

Allison rests her hands on Steve's chest.

 

-

Steve rests his hands on Allison's waist.

 

-

" ** _3_**!"

 

-

Allison smiles, as the crowd below counts down.

 

-

" ** _2_**!"

 

-

Steve blushes as Allison smiles at him.

 

-

" ** _1_**!"

 

-

The fireworks start going off in the sky.

 

-

" ** _HAPPY NEW YEAR_**!" the crowd shouts.

 

-

Steve's lips meet Allison's, in a sweet kiss.

 

-

Allison's left hand leaves Steve's chest. To rest on the back of his head, to deepen the kiss.

 

-

Steve pulls Allison's body against his. His rough hands resting, on her lower back.

 

-

Allison's skin feels ticklish, under Steve's rough hands. Making her giggle, and she breaks the kiss.

 

\--

"Happy New Year Steve." Allison's blushes.

 

"Happy New Year." Steve rests his forehead against Allison's.

 

\--

Music starts playing again, from inside the house.

 

-

Allison loosely wraps her arms around Steve's neck, Steve smiles, and the two start to sway back and forth.

 

-

"I still can't dance." Steve whispers.

 

"Just don't step on my toes." Allison giggles.


End file.
